Feliz Natal
by Bel S.W
Summary: Eh! Especial de natal. Em homenagem ao meu irmaozinho querido. É rapidinho gente, não custa dá uma olhada!


**N/A: Não, papai noel não realizo o meu pedido. Eu não ganhei os marotos, nem o Harry, nem o Rony, nem a Gina, nem a Lily, nem a Hermione, nem o Dumbledore, nem o Snape... Meia-hora depois... Nem a madame norra, nem sequer o Filtwick. E ele seria um presente tão pequenininho!**

O natal é uma época maravilhosa. Tudo se torna possível, o amor e a esperança se espalham pelo ar. Meio clichê, neh? Mesmo assim eu gosto, na verdade o natal é a minha época do ano favorita.

Eu sempre amei o natal. Eu passava horas decidindo a roupa perfeita, fazia planos pra cada minuto do dia, na esperança que fosse perfeito.

Só que é claro que os meus natais nunca foram realmente perfeitos. Havia sempre alguma coisa que dava errado, e eu perfeccionista por natureza me recusava a chamá-los de Felizes Natais.

Mas eu estou decidida a fazer desse natal o melhor de todos. Eu fiquei em Hogwarts porque Petúnia e Feliz Natal não cabem na mesma frase. Não recebi o Profeta Diário, por que não quero sabe de nada que o cabeça-de-cobra ta aprontando e consegui convencer as garotas insuportáveis da Corvinal a irem pra casa. Nada pode dar errado.

- Lily!!!!! Eu estava te procurando por toda parte!

Burra. Burra. Burra. Burra. Lily Evans, como você pode ser tão burra? James Potter, Lily! Como você pode esquecer de James Potter??? Tudo bem, respira, relaxa... Okay, to melhor.

- Sim, Potter? – eu perguntei educadamente. Mas é claro que eu fui educada! Esse será o meu Feliz Natal e nenhum James Potter vai estragar isso!

Ele pareceu meio assustado por eu ter sido educada, mas continuou do mesmo jeito.

- Ah, sim, minha flor. Eu vim te dar o meu presente de Natal.

Que? Tipo, normalmente o Potter me dá o presente dele com todos os outros. Magicamente aparece no pé da minha cama na véspera de natal. Que foi hoje. E não tinha presente dele. Lily, sua besta! Você ta apaixonada pelo garoto e não repara que ele não te deu presente? Eu devia ta muito distraída com os planos pro natal... Que foi que eu disse???? Para aí! Apaixonada? Não! Não, não, não. Eu quis dizer... ãh... Ta, ta bom, vai. Eu aceito. Apaixonada. Você não vai conta pra ninguém, vai? Sério, se contar pra alguém eu arranco a sua cabeça.

Lily querida, com quem você ta falando?

Foi aí que eu raparei que eu tava em silêncio há uns dois minutos e o Potter ainda estava lá, me olhando como se eu fosse louca.

- De qualquer jeito, Lily... seu presente – e estendeu um pacote pra mim. Eu peguei cautelosa (cuidado com tudo que venha de um maroto) e examinei um pouco. James pareceu notar.

- Não se preocupa, não morde.

Eu olhei pra ele com raiva pra ele e abri o presente. Uou! Uou, uou, uou! Eu tirei o colar de dentro da caixa. Era de prata e o pingente era um circulo com um lírio no meio. Em cima do lírio, tinha em verde-esmeralda letra L. Era perfeito. Quem diria que James Potter teria tão bom gosto?

- É lindo, James – os olhos dele brilharam quando eu o chamei de James. Os olhos dele eram castanho-esverdeados, mas quando ele ficava realmente feliz ficavam ainda mais verdes. Não que eu repare nessas coisas – coloca pra mim?

Ele é claro assentiu de primeira.

- Eu achei que combinava com você.

Oh!!! Que fofo!

- Eu amei. Mas eu não tenho um presente pra você...

- Não tem problema.

Legal, hora de fazer decisões, Lily. James Potter acaba de lhe dar um lindo colar de prata, perfeito pra você. O que você pode dar de tão especial? Okay, nada. Mas o que você pode dar que ele vai pelo menos gostar? Já sei!

- Tem problema sim. Eu não comprei nada pra você, mas e se eu aceitasse sair com você? Serve como presente?

Os olhos dele brilharam de novo.

- Serio? Agora?

Agora? Tudo bem, pode ser agora.

- Agora.

Ele parecia uma criança que o aniversário chegou mais cedo. Me pegou pela mão e me levou até os jardins. Por causa de algum tipo de conspiração universal, ninguém apareceu.

Ele parou e tirou de dentro da mochila uma capa. Eu sabia que era a capa de invisibilidade dele. Ele a colocou sobre nó dois e me guiou até a floresta. Eu até teria ficado assustada, mas eu estava concentrada de mais na falta de espaço entre James e eu.

Tipo, ele era mais alto que eu, mas estava meio que agachado. Nós estávamos colados e se ele virasse a cabeça alguns centímetros, nossos lábios se encontrariam.

Mas nem a idéia de beijar James Potter conseguiu me distrair na hora em que entramos na floresta.

- James? Onde você ta me levando?

Ele não olhou pra mim quando respondeu.

- Eu queria te mostrar um lugar que eu e os Marotos descobrimos.

Ta, então. Sabe, quando eu aceitei sair com ele eu achei que nós íamos a Hogsmade ou algo assim. Mas tudo bem, vai. Desde que não estrague o meu natal...

Só demorou uns 10 minutos até a gente finalmente parar. James tampou os meus olhos, tirou a capa de cima de nós e ainda andou alguns metros. Quando eu pude ver de novo, tive que arregalar os olhos. James tinha me trazido bem a fundo na floresta. Onde estávamos tinha um lindo lago com a água mais azul que eu já tinha visto. As arvores meio que formavam um circulo ao redor do lago e dava pra ver direitinho as estrelas no céu. Ele deve ter visto quando os meus olhos brilharam, porque ele sorriu ainda mais.

- O que achou?

- É... por Merlim, James! É lindo!

Eu andei até o lago e coloquei a minha mão lá dentro. A água estremeceu de leve. James se aproximou de mim no instante em que eu levantei então a gente acabou esbarrando, e eu senti que estava caindo pra frente. Fechei os olhos com medo do que aconteceria a seguir. James tentou me segurar, mas acabou escorregando. E nós dois caímos no lago.

E é claro que _tinha_ que ficar pior. A água estava absurdamente gelada e thãn, thãn, thãn, sim senhoras e senhores! A minha blusa era branca. Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com ela. Eu sabia que devia ter posto aquela minha blusa vermelha! É natal, Lily! Vermelho! _Não. É._ _Ano. Novo!_

Eu gritei quando vi minha blusa transparente e olhei desesperada pra James. Ele tava tão ou mais ensopado que eu. E cabelo desarrumado dele estava todo molhado, liso, caindo no rosto dele, cobrindo os óculos e ele estava desesperado tentando arrumá-los pra poder ver de novo. Tive que rir. Só parei quando reparei que a blusa dele também era transparente. E, por Merlim! Era isso que quadribol fazia depois de tantos anos. Te juro que eu quase comecei a babar.

Ele pareceu ter notado a minha blusa também porque ele arregalou os olhos e ficou me encarando. Ficamos nós dois de olhos arregalados, olhando um pro outro, quase babando. Lindo.

Depois de um tempo ele pigarreou e me ajudou a levantar. E eu achei melhor quebrar m silencio.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar.

Ele assentiu, colocou a capa sobre nós e nos fomos em silencio. Eu ia com os braços cruzados numa vã tentativa de esconder a blusa transparente. Ele parecia não se importar com a blusa, mas tentava desesperadamente arrumar os cabelos.

Paramos um pouco antes de chegar à Sala Comunal. Percebi que James estava sussurrando alguma coisa pra si mesmo.

- Eu sou um completo idiota. Depois de anos a garota finalmente aceita sair comigo e eu estrago tudo. Boa, James. Realmente genial.

Ele ficou lá resmungando e eu não quis interromper. Chagava a ser fofo. Ele com a blusa transparente, os cabelos mais assanhados que o normal, resmungando que tinha estragado tudo comigo.

Era tão fofo que eu cometi um ato desumano. Contrariei todas as leis naturais, e fui contra tudo que era uma certeza naquele universo. Distorci a realidade e qualquer um diria que eu tinha sido possuída. Cometi o pior de todos os pecados!

Tudo bem, não é pra tanto, eu só beijei ele.

Isso mesmo, queridos. Eu, Lily Evans beijei James Potter. Depois de dizer por anos que o odiava, depois de amaldiçoá-lo até 20º geração e acabar com o orgulho do garoto. E sabe o pior? Eu gostei. Sim, sim, sim. Eu gostei de beijá-lo. Porque agora eu entendia porque tantas garotas se jogavam aos seus pés, ele realmente beijava _muito_ bem.

Primeiro ele ficou um tanto quanto confuso, mas depois me enlaçou pela cintura e eu coloquei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. A capa escorregou e permitiu que a gente se aproximasse ainda mais. Eu não ligava mais. Eu não ligava se ele era o 2º maior galinha de Hogwarts, eu não ligava que talvez ele não estivesse dizendo a verdade quanto dizia que me amava. Pela primeira vez na minha vida inteira, eu não ligava à mínima.

Mas como sempre alguém veio pra estragar tudo.

Eu ouvi um pigarreio e imediatamente me afastei de James. Eu achava que talvez fosse o Filch, ou quem sabe algum professor. Imagine qual foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar Sirius Black olhando pra mim com um olhar espantado e um sorriso maroto?

E eu não me desesperei porque ele me viu beijando o James. Não. O que me preocupava de verdade era a minha blusa.

Mas o Sirius não parecia realmente se importar com isso. Ele tava parabenizando o James por não ter desistido, e dizia coisas do tipo "jamais duvidei e você!" ou "eu sabia que você conseguiria". Depois ele se virou pra mim e me enlaçou pelos ombros.

- Ruivinha, quem diria que você finalmente se renderia aos encantos do veado aqui?

James não pareceu ligar de ter sido chamado de veado. Sussurrou um "se manda Almofadinhas" e ficou me encarando. Sirius ainda me disse uma frase antes de ir.

- Não se esqueçam que eu vou ser o padrinho do casamento. E o do primeiro filho!

Quando ele finalmente estava longe o bastante, James disse algo. Bem, tentou dizer algo.

- É, bem... Lily... – ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça. Quando olhou pra mim de novo parecia mais confiante – Eu sei que a gente não se dá muito bem. Que você é monitora e eu sou maroto. Você é certinha e eu vivo pra quebrar as regras. Mas, eu to pouco me lixando. Por mais que você não acredita ruivinha eu realmente te amo. Eu amo tudo em você, ruivinha! O seu jeito certinho, como você se preocupa com os outros, por mais patético que pareça eu gosto até quando você grita comigo. E eu queria poder passar cada segundo da minha vida descobrindo o que eu gosto mais.

Eu fiquei lá encarando ele. Eu já tinha beijado ele, e o Sirius já tinha garantido que seria o padrinho do casamento. E do primeiro filho. Se era pra fazer besteira, eu faria a besteira completa.

- Se isso foi um pedido de namoro, eu aceito.

Ele sorriu feliz, como eu nunca tinha visto e me abraçou. Depois me beijou de novo. Quando finalmente nos separamos, ainda com as testas grudadas, ele me sussurrou umas palavras.

- Feliz Natal, minha flor.

Eu virei os meus olhos pra ele. Feliz Natal? Com tudo aquilo eu tinha me esquecido do meu natal.

Eu mordi o lábio. E daí se eu caí no lago? E daí se minha blusa ficou transparente? E daí se Sirius Black interrompeu o momento mais sublime da minha vida? E daí se eu talvez tivesse cometido o maior erro da minha vida ao aceitar namorar com James Potter? E daí se eu tinha esquecido completamente que eu só podia ficar no baile até meia-noite? Pera aí. História errada, Lily. Disfarça. Voltando...

Eu repito, e daí?

- Realmente... - sorri - é isso que eu chamo de Feliz Natal.

**N/A: Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan!! Especial de natal, surto, e espero que gostem!**

**Aceito Reviews como presente de natal. Apesar de que chocolate é sempre bem-vindo.**

**Feliz Natal, people. Prospero Ano-novo e carnaval legalzinho. Amen.**


End file.
